


The Delivery

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Shop Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a crush on the hot delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delivery

The clock turned four pm and I started to close up the store, the first Saturday of the month we always closed early. We always got the new delivery in and so it had to be sorted out and the stock needed to be replenished. It usually took a good few hours with the two of us doing it but today it was just gonna be me as the boss had to head home as her daughter was sick. “Jack, I’m heading home now. Are you sure you are going to be okay here on your own?” I smiled at her. “Don’t worry Hazel I’ll be fine, hope Debby feels better soon.” She smiled. “You and me both kid, you and me both.”She left me to it as I finished sorting the till and tidying up. The back doorbell rang letting me know that the delivery was here. I felt my stomach flutter slightly as I unlocked the door to the smiling delivery guy. God he was hot.

He showed up every month to deliver our stock and we always chatted yet I didn't even know his name. His hair was a gingery brown mop that swept neatly across his forehead and complimented his hazel eyes perfectly. He grinned as he saw me. “Hey man, how’s it been?” I smiled. “Yeah, it’s been pretty busy actually. You've come at a perfect time!” He chuckled as I signed for the delivery before taking back the clip bored and moving the boxes into the storage room.

“You had a lot of deliveries?” He shook his head “nah, most stores we cover have their stock on the last week of the month so it’s just been you guys today.” I grinned. “You can blame Hazel for that.” He chuckled. “Oh I see, blame the women.” He winked. “Hey, the boss sorts that kinda stuff out. It’s not my fault if she’s awkward.” I stuck my tongue out which caused him to giggle and blush ever so slightly. We finished bringing all the boxes in and he handed over the log sheet with the list of everything within the order before driving off.

I finally managed to finish sorting through everything about four and a half hours later, just over double the amount of time it took when Hazel was helping me. I grabbed up the log and ticked off the last couple of bits before folding the bit of paper in half. I was about to put it in the folder with the older ones when I noticed it had been written on. I unfolded it again to see a number and message

 

_Call me sometime cutey ;) Alex x_

 

Huh, so that’s his name.


End file.
